The present invention is directed to multi-spool gas turbine engines and, in particular, to gas turbine engines having a reverse flow spool. Typical multi-spool turbofan gas turbine engines include a nested core, in which a high pressure, or core, spool is nested inside a low pressure spool. Such a nested core engine includes, in axial sequence, a low pressure compressor, a high pressure compressor, a combustor section, a high pressure turbine, and a low pressure turbine. The high pressure compressor is connected to the high pressure turbine with a high pressure shaft that extends through the combustor section. The low pressure compressor is connected to the low pressure turbine with a low pressure shaft that extends through the high pressure shaft. Increases in efficiency of the turbofan allow for the core to be reduced in size, such as by having a smaller diameter. The low pressure shaft, however, cannot be reduced in diameter because the rotational speeds of the low pressure spool are limited by critical speed. The shaft critical speed is proportional to the shaft diameter and inversely proportional to the shaft length. Thus, decreasing the shaft diameter with reduced core sizes is not possible without reducing the shaft length if the same critical speed is desired. Thus, reductions in the core size yield compromises in the high pressure spool to accommodate low pressure spool shaft diameters. For example, the size and weight of high pressure spool rotor disk need to be increased to accommodate openings for larger low pressure shaft sizes. As such, there is a need for improving engine architectures to allow for, among other things, decreased core sizes resulting from more efficient turbofan engines.